


双人舞

by YANaaa



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YANaaa/pseuds/YANaaa
Summary: 受铁块微博发的双人舞和“某人”启发。文笔不好，还请见谅。
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 12





	双人舞

双人舞h

受铁微博的羊铁双人舞启发，无脑肉。文笔不好，请见谅。

*纯脑洞，故事都是我编的，但他们是真的（划掉）

*幼儿园车预警

正文：  
“哎！”练习室的一角突然传来一声高亢的大叫，吸引了以各种姿势瘫倒在地上沙发上椅子上的众人的目光。

“哇，德俊你体力好好，居然还有精力飙高音。”斜躺在沙发上的董思成握着手机，有气无力地吐槽到。回归在即，威神从上周开始集体训练，今天也是一整天高强度的舞蹈训练，新舞蹈动作又碎又难。一天下来，平时体力最好的TEN和Lucas都没精气神了，趁着经纪人去买晚饭的空，大家都在休息。

“比伯发的那个舞蹈挑战你们看到了吗，他翻了好多人的牌哎。”肖俊兴奋地直起身，将他刚刷到的ins展示给大家看。

“我刚也看到了，你要拍啊。”坐在凳子上靠着电子琴休息的钱锟问到。

“哎，能被翻牌哎。我们是干什么的啊，跳舞还不简单，我要玩，有没有一起？”肖俊依旧兴奋，向后捋了一把被汗打湿的头发，一个个看向瘫在练习室各个角落的队员们。

“我不行，累死了，你问问旭熙。”董思成避开肖四郎的凝视，朝身边的黄旭熙伸了伸下巴。

“我饿得动不了了。”瘫在沙发上的黄旭熙摇摇头。

“不行了，再跳就要废了。”黄冠亨趴在地上摆摆手。

李永钦...李永钦已经躺地上睡着了。

“别折腾老人家了。”钱锟伸腿指向正靠墙坐着打游戏的忙内，说到：“你找扬扬，他刚好喜欢没事跳舞玩。”

刘扬扬早在肖俊嚎那嗓子的时候就吓得手抖了一下，送了个人头结束游戏。然后一直在摆弄黑掉的游戏界面等肖俊来问他。他怎么最后一个才问到我啊，扬扬心里嘀咕到。

“哎，要不要一起。”肖俊用胳膊肘顶了下身旁扬扬。

刘扬扬装作被打断的样子摘下一边耳机问：“干嘛？”

“这个这个，比伯不是出了新歌吗，他发了个跳舞挑战，好多人被翻牌了。我也想玩，但我想搞个复杂一点的编舞，要不要一起。”肖俊向刘扬扬那边挪了挪，给他看ins上别人的跳舞视频。

刘扬扬其实知道这个挑战，象征性地看了一个视频后眼神飘向了快跟自己挨到一块的肖俊的脸上。这人的睫毛真的好长啊，眉毛也好浓，眼睛好亮，他想着。

“怎么样，一起吗？”看了几个视频后肖俊问到。

“可以啊，走吧，咱们去小练习室搞。”刘扬扬站起身，伸着懒腰往门口走，顺手拿走了放在电子琴上的门卡。

肖俊因为终于有人陪而更加兴奋，临走前说了一句：“锟哥，等会你们先吃，我和扬扬搞完就来。”然后兴高采烈地跟上扬扬。

楼层这一块的练习室都属于他们，走廊上空荡荡的，只有两个人一急一慢的脚步声。

楼层结构很绕，到小练习室要拐三个弯。第一个弯，肖俊小跑了两步和刘扬扬并排。第二个弯，刘扬扬轻轻搔了下肖俊的手心后缠了上去，与他十指相扣。第三个弯，刘扬扬借着拐弯的机会轻轻撞了下肖俊，交握的手挤在一起，两人同时笑出声。

肖俊不用转头都知道此时某个小孩一定在笑着盯他，扬扬的手伸过来的时候他就心跳快得不行了，此时更是害羞，低头掩饰自己的脸红，嘟囔道：“干嘛啊，一天到晚就搞这些。”

到了小练习室，两人心有灵犀的放开手，刘扬扬刷卡开门。

肖俊跟着走进练习室，心里有股不明的失落。扬扬很喜欢肢体接触，欧洲长大的小孩会毫无保留地对他人展示爱意，和肖俊在一起后更加明显，经常在公共场合无所顾忌地和他亲密，甚至是调戏。虽然半开玩笑的语气和对所有人都一致的亲近让粉丝只觉得刘扬扬是个思想开放的青春期小男生，但肖俊还是害怕会有人发现他们之间不一样的气氛，发现他俩的关系。所以当扬扬在公共场合和他有什么亲密接触时，他会排斥。久而久之，扬扬也发觉了他的抗拒，便不再那么放肆，只蜻蜓点水般地摸一摸碰一碰。肖俊对这种接触感到舒适，却也渴望更近更久的亲昵。

刘扬扬望着肖俊的背影，反手锁上了门，顺带打开了半透门的开关，门由透明变为磨砂的质感，将俩人与外界隔绝。

“你想怎么跳。”刘扬扬靠着镜子盘腿坐下，仰头看着还未回过神的肖俊。

“啊，”能被偶像看见的机会重燃起肖俊的热情，他回过神，说，“我想编一段长一点的舞，前面那段和比伯跳的一样，但是动作幅度大一点，后面的我想了一小段，你帮我看看。”

“好呀，那你先跳一下，我看着。”

“嗯，你直接放就行。”

刘扬扬接过肖俊的手机，按下播放键。

肖俊的动作幅度很大，抬手时衣服下摆随着被撩起，一天的练习也让他的裤子松动，松松垮垮地挂在胯上，露出一小截内裤边和一段细腰。手落下时，衣摆卡在了裤腰上，那一小块白白的肉随着肖俊张弛有度的舞姿频繁出场，在刘扬扬眼前晃动，对于他来说，这是致命的诱惑。结尾动作有个wave，刘扬扬看着他起伏的胯，腰，胸，脖颈还有好看的下颚线，只觉得口干舌燥，喉结耸动，不自觉地咽了下口水。

“怎么样？”肖俊从ending的动作中抬头，撩了把散乱的头发问到。

“挺好的啊，但是后面那个向后的动作用腰会不会好一点。”刘扬扬起身走向肖俊，但精力早已不在要怎么跳舞这个问题上。

“哪个，这个吗？”肖俊摆动了下腰，看向镜子中的刘扬扬。

“嗯，你试试用腰再大一点幅度。”

“这样吗？”肖俊加大幅度，为了确认力度还侧过身看着镜子。

“差不多。”刘扬扬扶着肖俊的腰，对方的身体在他的掌控之下一寸一寸地起伏。“嗯，这样好多了。”语毕，刘扬扬的手冷不丁地钻进肖俊宽松的卫衣内，抚摸着他觊觎很久地细腰。

肖俊毫无防备，被他突然的动作吓了一跳，熟悉的触感刺激着肖俊的感官，生理反应地哼了一声。

这一声无疑是火上浇油，刘扬扬猛地收紧攀在肖俊腰上的手，将肖俊拉到怀里，双手不安分地上下抚摸着怀里人线条良好的肌肉。

“let’s get it in expeditiously.”刘扬扬埋在肖俊的脖颈里，狠狠地吸了两口属于肖俊的气息。

“啊，什么？”肖俊试图挣开刘扬扬的怀抱，但不知道身上没二两肉的小孩哪来的这么大的力气，将他死死地桎梏在怀里。刘扬扬的鼻息喷洒在他敏感的肌肤上，又痒又酥又麻，是让他想念已久的感觉。

“歌词，意思是让我们直奔主题。”刘扬扬得寸进尺，含住了他粉红色的耳垂，声音含糊不清。

“不行，这是在公司，随时都会有人来，随时都可能被看到。”肖俊的脸红透了，从镜子中能看到刘扬扬注视着他的目光深沉又带有侵略性，与平时完全不一样的。粉丝都说四郎会盯，那一定是他们没见过发情的刘扬扬，肖俊这时候居然还有心情腹诽道。

“多久了，我们多久没做了？”

听到刘扬扬的话，肖俊突然醒悟，从春节放假回来，先是肖俊在酒店隔离，然后开始忙各自的行程和合作歌曲，近期又在为新专辑筹备，有将近两个月的时间没有好好在一起“培养感情”了。刘扬扬一个刚开荤的青春期狼狗能憋五十多天，属实是圣人了。

“没关系，我把门锁上了。你辛苦一点，我们速战速决。”刘扬扬的嗓子有些沙哑，手顺着肖俊的腰线抚摸上去，两指夹住他胸前一点，玩弄般地晃了晃。

“啊。你，你故意的吧刘扬扬。”肖俊受不了这种刺激，蜷着身子跪到地上，身后的刘扬扬像粘在他身上一样，随着他一起蹲下。一番动作中，肖俊已经感受到抵在他身后的让人无法忽视的某个器官，这下肯定是跑不掉了。

“哪有，明明是哥突然拉我来学舞的。”刘扬扬特地加重了“哥”的咬字，臭小子只有在这种时候才会叫哥。

刘扬扬维持着背后抱的姿势拉起肖俊，带着他跌跌撞撞地走到一旁的小休息室，压着他倒在沙发上。

肖俊被刘扬扬压的闷哼一声，不到20岁的小孩还没学会怎么温柔，猴急地扒肖俊的卫衣。肖俊挣扎着转过身，刘扬扬在俩人倒下前关了灯，此时的唯一光源只有从换气窗透过来的走廊的灯光，借着这点亮光，肖俊看清了跨在他身上的刘扬扬，一个大胆的想法涌上心头。

“我要在上面。”肖俊开口道。

刘扬扬好像听到了什么不可思议的事情一样，瞪大了眼睛，惩罚性地捏了下肖俊腰侧地肉，主唱大人的皮肤和他的灵魂一样敏感细腻，让人摸了还想摸。这一句话也点燃了刘扬扬作为一个男人和攻的自负心，刘扬扬冷哼一声：“想得美。”

避免肖俊再语出惊人，刘扬扬堵上了他的唇。肖俊的唇很薄，很软，像是刘扬扬小时候很喜欢的软糖一样。刘扬扬也喜欢像吃软糖一样亲吻肖俊，含在嘴里等淡淡的甜味散开，再用牙齿不轻不重地啃咬，在上面留下一个个浅浅的牙印。小孩子的亲吻到此为止，下面就是成人的世界。刘扬扬撬开肖俊的牙关，舌尖扫过他口腔的每一个角落，缠上他闪躲的舌头，与他共舞。暧昧又色情的啧啧声不时地从两人之间泄露出来，刘扬扬的手再次不安分起来，把肖俊的卫衣拉到脖子下，用拇指刮弄他胸前两点。肖俊举铁后，变化最大就是胸肌，平时穿衣服不明显，但能用手测量的刘扬扬清晰地感受到了他身体的变化，不仅肌肉变大了，还变得更加有弹性了，甚至也更加敏感了，随便刘扬扬弄几下就会充血，肿胀起来。

刘扬扬放开了肖俊的唇，分开时恶意地吸吮了下他的下唇，发出响亮的“啵”的一声。下一刻又开始亲吻他的嘴角，下巴，脖子，用自己有些尖的牙齿啃咬他的锁骨。一只手蹂躏着肖俊的胸部，另一只手向下探近他松垮的裤子里，隔着内裤揉搓着他已经半勃的小兄弟。

刺激的快感从身体的各个部位传来，肖俊呼吸粗重，搭在刘扬扬肩膀上的双手不由攥紧，半推着身上的人，催促他加快动作。

收到信号，刘扬扬连着内裤一起拽掉了肖俊的裤子。三月的室内还有些阴冷，突然的暴露让肖俊打了个寒战，而在这一片寒冷中，刘扬扬在他下体上下活动的手成了唯一热源，这使刘扬扬的每一个动作都更加清晰。富贵人家小少爷的手很细嫩，只有指尖上有几个因常年练习小提琴而留下的茧子，这样的手正握着他的下体上下撸动，这样的手指一次次地刮过他敏感的铃口，挑逗他的囊袋。同是男人，刘扬扬自然知道怎样会让他舒服。太久没被人碰过，快感加倍袭来，肖俊舒爽地眯起眼睛，从窗口透过来的光化为一片斑白。

“啊...我快不行了。”肖俊拽住正埋在他胸口舔舐他胸口的刘扬扬的几撮头发，艰难地咽下呻吟声，向刘扬扬求饶。

刘扬扬加快手上的动作，抬头看向他的爱人，只见肖俊因快感太过猛烈而扬起漂亮的脖颈，咬着被他亲吻得红润的下唇，发出一声声隐忍的呜咽。

太漂亮了，他的爱人永远有一种不自知的性感，在只有他们俩的欢愉场上散发着致命的诱惑，刘扬扬下身硬的发胀，想要现在就狠狠操||弄眼前的人，手上的动作因此越发粗暴。

终于，在一阵猛烈的攻势后，肖俊脑中一片空白，压抑不住的呻吟声溢出，射在了刘扬扬手中。高潮过后的肖俊喘着气，抬手遮住晃眼的灯光，这时候他才发现，他的眼眶已经湿润。

刘扬扬从一旁的架子上拿过一包纸巾，抽了两张胡乱地讲喷洒在肖俊小腹上地精||液擦去，草草地做了个清理。又从架子上摸到一支不知是谁落下的护手霜，挤了一坨在手心，两手摩擦将膏体融化。

“爽了吗，该我了吧。”刘扬扬的声音不同于平时说话时的清亮，此时更像唱rap时的他，低沉又有些沙哑。

肖俊还未从高潮的余韵中反应过来，依旧遮着眼睛喘气。但不用睁眼都知道刘扬扬正以怎样的一种目光看着它，一定是热烈而带有欲望的。肖俊羞的不想说话，便用大腿蹭蹭刘扬扬的大腿，算是一种默许。

膏体已经融化，似乎是一支玫瑰花味的护手霜，浓烈的花香在空气中散开。刘扬扬看着眼前因情欲而身体染上一层粉色的肖俊，笑了一下，玫瑰花和他很配。

身体被对折，刘扬扬的一根手指进来的时候，肖俊哼了一声，太久没做，有点难受。

“别紧张，放松。”刘扬扬拉下肖俊挡在脸上的手，惊讶地发现肖俊正眼含泪水地看着他，长而浓密的睫毛也被濡湿，一副楚楚可怜的样子。刘扬扬不知道他是因为太痛还是别的原因，但他这副模样着实让人看着想更狠地欺负他，直到他哭出来才好。为了避免自己做出什么失去理智的事，刘扬扬用自己的手再次遮上肖俊的双眼，俯身亲吻他的脸，分散他的注意力。手指在完全没入肖俊的身体后，浅浅得抽||插起来，旋转弯曲地放松他的身体，做的尽量细心。

肖俊不明白刘扬扬为何再次捂上自己的双眼，但比起能看到东西，这种肢体接触更能让他有安全感，就顺从的任他捂着自己。身后的异物感渐渐消散之时，刘扬扬加入了第二根手指，两根手指一起进出，时不时地在内道撑开一个角度，放松他的肌肉。

“啊。”突然间，肖俊呻吟出声，刘扬扬的手指正集中攻击某个点。电流般的快感像蚂蚁一样顺着他的脊柱向上爬。虽然不是第一次了，但肖俊还是受不了自己发出这种声音，急忙寻找着在他脸上四处亲吻的唇，想要索吻来堵住自己的声音。

刘扬扬偏偏不想顺他的意，小孩子的顽皮在此时显现出来，故意只亲吻他的嘴角，看他把自己的下唇咬得更加鲜红，与空气中越来越浓重的玫瑰花香相衬。

手指加到三根，刘扬扬的耐心所剩无几，尽可能的旋转抽插，往那一点上撞去。内壁已经分泌出些许肠液，在刘扬扬的手指动作时发出暧昧的水声。肖俊因得不到亲吻的安慰而急躁，索性拉掉刘扬扬放在他双眼上的手，环住眼前人的脖子，将两人间的距离压缩，主动亲吻对方。

肖俊的主动彻底剪断了刘扬扬名为理智的弦。手指又匆匆抽插了十几下，就拉开自己的运动裤，小兄弟早就兴奋的抬起了头，刘扬扬再次拿起护手霜，往上涂了点便扔到一边。安抚性的啄着肖俊的唇，刘扬扬扶着自己缓慢进入他的身体。小穴依旧很紧，因不适而一缩一缩地排斥着他的进入，夹得刘扬扬很难受。自然，肖俊也很不好受，虽然已经做过了足够的拓张，但欧洲水土养大的尺寸显然不是手指可以比拟的。

刘扬扬稍微撑起身体，看着皱起眉头，表情痛苦的肖俊，将他被汗打湿的头发捋到脑后。刘扬扬很喜欢看他被自己插||入的神情，虽然痛苦，但这种痛苦只能是他刘扬扬给的，每次想到这点，刘扬扬的心底都会泛起巨大的满足感，他将这种满足归于自己的占有欲。肖俊是他的，只能是他的。

“哥哥，别夹这么紧。”这么想着，刘扬扬开口道，“放松，这样你我都不好受。”

肖俊瞪向挂着笑容的刘扬扬，磁性的声音在娇嗔时格外软，带了点南方方言的婉转：“废话，嗯...有种你在下面...呃。”刘扬扬坏心眼地趁他说话时顶入几分。

“这样挺好的，铁块哥哥。”刘扬扬笑起来，像是稚气未脱的孩子，但实际动作很成人，用力顶入，彻底没入肖俊的身体。

肖俊被他顶得快喘不上来气，酥麻的快感夹杂着痛感在他体内冲撞，刘扬扬游走在他身上的手就是这复杂感觉的引导者。

刘扬扬也不再笑，神情庄重地低头在肖俊额头上印下一吻，贴着他光洁的额头宣告：“我开始动了。”

语罢，刘扬扬就缓慢地动起来，仅仅是摩擦，就带给久别胜新婚的小情侣俩无上的快感。熟悉的紧致感快让刘扬扬发疯，不由得一边调整呼吸一边加快速度，反复狠狠顶过肖俊体内那一点，囊袋拍打在他的臀部上，发出有节奏的啪啪声，与啧啧的水声二重奏。玫瑰花香在高温的作用下更加猛烈，充斥在这个半密封的空间中，成为了最好的催情剂。细密的吻落下，从肖俊的嘴角一直蔓延到锁骨，最后又停留在他的下颚上，不轻不重的啃咬着，留下一个个红斑。

肖俊大口呼吸着，疼痛逐渐消失，快感占据全部感官。再也抑制不住的娇喘声从微张的嘴中呼出，肖俊仰头拉扯着刘扬扬的卫衣帽子，像是溺水的人抓住浮木一样。

“啊...扬扬...你，你慢...哈...一点嗯...”破碎的话语在呻吟的间隙中吐露出来。刘扬扬一旦进入状态就没轻没重的，待会还有练习的肖俊经不起他这么折腾。

道理刘扬扬都懂，可这不是他能不能控制住的问题，他想任谁在和肖俊做爱时应该都会失控，即使不会再有别人知道这是件多么舒服的事。

在冲撞了数十下后，刘扬扬挨过了那种欲望无法疏解的不爽，于是就放慢了节奏。小孩虽然不大，但也是会疼人的，他是真舍不得让自己男朋友撑着不舒服的身体集体训练。节奏是慢下来了，但顶得很深，每一次都几乎是整根拔出再整根插||入。磨得肖俊轻喘连连，爽得脚趾都绷起来，下身又颤颤巍巍地抬起头来。

刘扬扬握住他的小兄弟，和自己同频率地上下套弄。肖俊被他搞得快要落泪，呻吟都带上了哭腔，他把刘扬扬抱得更紧，灭顶的快感袭来，肖俊努力找回自己的声音，眼泪瞬间迸发而出，哭喊道：“啊...哈...你别，别嗯哈...别弄到呃...里面。”

刘扬扬拍拍他的头，再次加快速度，肖俊的娇喘越来越急，最终一口咬在刘扬扬的肩膀上呜咽着射了，穴道跟着一起收缩，刘扬扬喘着粗气又深深顶了几下，边顶边厮磨着肖俊脖子上上的嫩肉，含糊不清地重复“哥哥，我爱你。”最后撤出来，尽数射在肖俊的两腿间。

刘扬扬抽了几张纸，草草清理了两人又整理好两人的衣衫后又倒回肖俊身上，拍着他的肩膀等两人平静下来。肖俊还在哭，吸着鼻子抱着刘扬扬不肯撒手，哼哼唧唧的样子特别像去上幼儿园时不舍得父母的小孩，刘扬扬被自己的比喻逗笑了，但怕“小孩”生气又不敢笑出声，只能把人抱得更紧，安抚性的摸摸他的头发，亲亲他的脸颊。

“对不起，我最后又没把持住，你太——可爱了。”怀里的人似乎平静了一些，刘扬扬开始自我反省。

“你还知道啊，我腰好疼的。”肖俊开口，是掩盖不住的委屈。

“对不起对不起，”刘扬扬用头发蹭蹭他的脸颊，说到“实在是太久没做了，太想你了。”每个“太”字都特意拖长了音。

肖俊接不上话了，真的很久了，虽然不想承认，但他的身体诚实地告诉他，他也很想刘扬扬。但不想个方法惩罚刘扬扬的没轻没重，恐怕他以后得无法无天，肖俊的脑子中滚过几十种惩罚的方式，最终选了个最轻的，不疼的。肖俊吸吸鼻子，恶狠狠地说：“待会一定选一个你最丑地瞬间当封面。”

刘扬扬被他小学生打架一样的方式逗笑了，迎着他说：“好，都听你的。”

三十分钟后，肖俊看着自己最新发布的一条微博中刘扬扬滑稽的定格动作，十分满意地去刷热门微博了。再回来看评论时，评论第一条是某人的“告状”信息，肖俊瞪了眼刚放下手机，现在在跟Lucas抢最后一只鸡翅的刘扬扬。斟酌几秒后，回复到“某人同意了的...”然后加入抢鸡翅大队，猜拳不败之神的眷顾让鸡翅最后归属于他。肖俊啃着鸡翅，看着身旁又开始用英文跟TEN解释黄旭熙刚刚飙出来的一句不标准的“尊老爱幼”的意思的刘扬扬，笑得甜蜜。

还有，那个视频的最后一秒，因腰部明显不适而导致动作僵硬不少的肖俊同学回头瞪了眼刘扬扬，而后者笑得开怀灿烂，上前两步。

视频结束后的一秒，刘扬扬从背后抱住了肖俊，戴着帽子的小脑袋蹭蹭生气的爱人的后背，手则偷偷地揉了揉他的腰，两人皆低头，露出一个微笑。


End file.
